Bias
by Rheyna Rosevelt
Summary: Merah dan hijau. Dari sahabat menjadi cinta. Kini, setelah merah pergi, dengan putih terikat dalam janji, ungu menghampiri. Hijau terjerat dalam dua hati. Dan bagaimanakah hatinya akan menimpali? Terima, atau penuhi janji, Elizabeta Hédérvary? PrusxHungxAus. Oneshot, for IHAFest February : WARNA.


Hai semua! Perkenalkan, namaku Elizabeta Hédérvary, seorang gadis keturunan Hungaria. Seorang murid Gakuen Hetalia. Seorang gadis yang biasa-biasa saja dalam hal pelajaran dan logika, tapi superior dalam pelajaran jasmani dan olahraga. Seorang fujoshi yang paling berbahagia. Gelar 'Master dari Seni Beladiri dengan teflon juga membuatku bangga. Dan kalau kau mau tahu yang lainnya, seorang gadis yang hidupnya penuh warna. Baik warna yang kelam hingga sebaliknya. Dan satu lagi yang perlu kau baca.

Seorang gadis yang dengan bodohnya kini mencintai seorang pemuda albino sok hebat.

Dan setelah si (sok) awesome itu meninggalkanku dengan janji untuk kembali dan menikah, pria itu datang. Seorang aristokrat luar biasa berkebangsaan Austria.

Hmm… kau mau mendengar ceritaku tentang kisah hidupku yang sepenuhnya membingungkan? Ah, bagi orang sepertiku, itu merupakan pujian.

Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan warna kehidupanku mulai dari warna yang paling cerah.

Oh iya. Sebelum aku mulai bercerita, kita persilahkan author untuk ber-disclaimer sejenak.

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya<strong>

**Bias © Rheyna Rosevelt**

**WARNING : For IHAFest, Gakuen!AU, **(semoga tidak) **OOC, human name used, straight pair, typo(s), kalimat berirama tak merata.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Piros<strong>_** (Merah).**

Merah, apa yang terbesit di pikiranmu begitu seseorang menyebutkan warna pertama dari pelangi yang merupakan anugerah? Darah? Apel merah? Atau bunga mawar yang indah? Apapun yang kau pikirkan, merah itu bagiku lain halnya.

Merah. Menyebut warna itu, teringat olehku seorang albino bermulut serampangan berwarna mata semerah darah. Seorang yang selalu membuatku tergoda untuk menghantam kepala peraknya dengan salah satu koleksi teflon-teflon pilihan yang ada di rumah. Seorang pemuda yang selalu berteriak-teriak tentang ke-awesome-annya dimanapun ia berada. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku pusing kepala.

Teringat olehku kenangan saat aku menjalani hari pertama masuk sekolah Gakuen Hetalia. Disanalah dia, berdiri bersandar di sebuah tembok bata, sambil tangan pucatnya mengelus bulu kuning seekor burung kecil sebesar bola tenis meja. Aku berdiri sekitar lima meter di depannya, rasa keheranan dan penasaran meliputiku saat aku menatapnya, memandanginya. Siapa dia? Aneh sekali warna matanya, sangat tak lazim meskipun murid-murid di sekolah menengah ini berasal dari berbagai belahan dunia. Memangnya di negara mana ada orang berwarna mata sepertinya?

Dan lihatlah kulitnya. Bagikan tak punya pigmen warna. Atau rambutnya. Keperakan dan bersilau ditimpa sinar sang surya. Albino-kah dia? Sepanjang hidupku belum pernah kutemui orang sepertinya.

Tampaknya ia menyadari aku memperhatikannya. Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang dapat membuat setiap orang mengira ia terkena wabah penyakit mata. Cukup lama ia balas menatap dengan objek pandangan yang sama, hingga aku sendiri bingung karenanya.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu, lady?"

Satu hal yang berhasil kusimpulkan adalah, kelak orang ini pasti pandai menggombal.

"Ah, aku tahu! Pasti karena aku terlalu awesome sehingga menjadi pusat perhatian!"

Kedua. Sok. Sejak kapan kata awesome menjadi sinonim dari albino sepertinya?

"Ya, kan, _mein liebe_?"

Plak. Sepatu berwarna hitam melayang. Sukses menghentikan omong kosongnya yang tidak berdasar.

_**Narancs**_** (Jingga)**

Jingga, atau oranye, nama bekennya, mengingatkanku pada suatu momen saat aku berada di sebuah pantai bersama pria ini. Ya, pria yang sama dengan diatas.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa minggu untuk bisa akrab dengannya. Biarpun menyebalkan, ia bisa diandalkan dalam beberapa kesempatan (biarpun terkadang aku tak tahan dengan kata-kata awesome-nya sehingga teflonku yang menanggapi). Ia juga ramah, diluar dugaan. Sehingga aku tak menolak saat ia mengajakku untuk menikmati matahari terbenam di sebuah pantai yang menghadap laut lepas sana.

"Cantik." kataku singkat sambil menatap matahari yang perlahan menghilang, tenggelam ke dalam cakrawala. Desiran ombak lembut terdengar, dan burung camar sesekali terbang melintas.

"Ya, kan?" kataku lagi pada pria yang duduk disampingku, karena lama tak terdengar ocehannya. Rasanya justru aneh kalau ia diam seperti ini.

Wajah pucat itu menoleh padaku. Alisnya menekuk, mengernyit tanda tak setuju.

"Bagiku tidak." katanya singkat sambil kembali memalingkan wajah menghindari. Kini aku yang mengernyit. Apa maksudnya?

"Masa?" kataku meminta konfirmasi atas apa yang telah ia katakan. Masa pemandangan seindah ini ia anggap tidak cantik? Siapa juga yang mengajakku kemari? Gilbert Beildschmidt, kan?

Gilbert menghela napas sejenak, "Aku takkan menggunakan frasa 'cantik' pada sesuatu bila kau ada di sisiku sebagai pembandingnya."

Aku terpana menatapnya. Mustahil. Apakah ia sedang mencoba merayu? Tapi wajahnya tampak serius.

Dan detik kemudian, ia menoleh dan memamerkan cengirannya seraya berkata, "Ore-sama hebat, kan? Dapat membuatmu terpana seperti itu? Akuilah, Eliza!"

Aku membuat suara seperti orang tersedak. Wajahku merah sempurna. Kupalingkan wajahku darinya. Gilbert tetap tersenyum jahil dan terus menggoda. Pada akhirnya, teflonku yang sakti kembali beraksi.

_**Sárga**_** (Kuning)**

Pagi yang cerah itu hari minggu. Aku berjalan-jalan bersama Gilbert (lagi). Pria itu dengan baik hati bersedia menemaniku berbelanja karena Lilli ada keperluan dengan kakaknya tersayang. Diam-diam insting fujoshiku beraksi, mendeteksi adanya potensi incest diantara dua bersaudara Zwingli itu.

Gilbert rupanya hanya bisa berdiam diri saat aku berceloteh tentang fashion dan selera perempuan saat berjalan melewati beberapa toko besar. Baguslah, aku terkikik dalam hati. Paling tidak, ia bisa membungkam mulutnya untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

Melewati toko demi toko, langkahku terhenti di depan sebah butik besar bercat kuning. Gilbert yang berjalan kelebihan dua langkah, berbalik dan menyusulkan yang menatap dengan kagum ke sebuah gaun berwarna kuning cerah dengan renda putih di sekelilingnya.

"Kau mau?" Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari ini, ia berbicara padaku. Aku balas menatapnya dengan pandangan memangnya-kau-pikir-wanita-mana-yang-tidak-mau-gaun-seperti-ini? Oh, iya. Jawabannya kan Natalya. Mana mau gadis psiko asal Belarusia itu memakai gaun.

"Baiklah!" Gilbert berteriak, menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingnya, "Karena ore-sama ini ke-awesome-annya tidak tertahankan, akan kubelikan gaun itu, Elizabeta!"

Aku hanya bisa nyengir minta maaf pada orang-orang yang menatapku dan bergumam 'pasangan aneh' atas keributan mendadak yang ditimbulkan oleh si sulung Beildschmidt ini. Benar, adiknya, Ludwig, bahkan lebih beradab dari orang ini.

Pria albino itu menarik tanganku dan menerjang masuk menuju butik. Aku hanya bisa pasrah diseret seperti itu. Untung aku menyimpan teflon keramatku di rumah. Bisakah aku menghubungi Arthur dan memintanya merapalkan mantra 'Accio teflon' untukku, ya?

Memasuki butik itu, aku hanya bisa ternganga. Puluhan gaun indah berwarna-warni dipajang. Aku berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat, namun gaun kuning tadi tetap yang mernarik perhatian.

Saat aku keluar dari kumpulan gaun berlengan panjang itu, Gilbert nyengir lebar sambil memamerkan gaun kuning itu. Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu membalas senyumnya dan berlari menyongsongnya.

"Cobalah ini, _mein liebe_," Gilbert terkekeh kecil mendengar panggilan yang ia gunakan. Aku tak mempedulikan nama panggilan itu dan meraih gaun itu.

Tapi Gilbert mengangkatnya menjauhi jangkauanku. Ia memang jangkung, dan kalau ia mengangkat gaun itu tepat di atas kepala, mana mungkin aku bisa meraihnya?

"Gilbert!" aku berteriak kecil sambil melirik sekeliling. Untunglah butik itu sedang sepi.

Gilbert tersenyum miring, "Cium aku dulu, baru kuberikan."

"Hah?" aku terbelalak. Dasar, sampai sekarang selera humornya masih payah.

Ia memutar bola matanya, "Cium aku, Hédérvary. Masih belum jelas? Atau perlu aku contohkan?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, setengah menggerutu aku berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirku ke pipinya. Hanya sekilas, lalu kembali berdiri di atas kakiku sendiri. Ia membeku sejenak, lalu kembali memamerkan cengirannya lagi. Tangannya menurun dan membeberkan gaun itu di depan badanku. Aku menyambarnya dan berlari menuju kamar pas.

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, pikirku. Elizabeta, kenapa kau mau saja ditipunya begitu?

Tapi saat aku keluar dari kamar pas dengan gaun itu membalut tubuhku, kutemukan senyum tulus merekah di wajahku.

_**Zöld**_** (Hijau)**

Hijau. Aku selalu teringat akan kenangan di sebuah padang rumput di suatu tempat di Jerman itu. Gilbert tak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kulontarkan padanya. Ia tetap menggandeng tanganku dengan erat menuju tengah padang. Begitu sampai, ia melepaskan gandengannya, lalu dengan lincahnya duduk berhadapan dengan aku yang masih berdiri sambil tetap berbengong ria.

"Duduklah, Eliza."

Hai, aneh. Kenapa dia tidak memanggilku _mein liebe_ lagi seperti biasanya? Dan kenapa suaranya lembut begitu? Benarkah dia ini Gilbert yang selama ini kukenal?

"Oke, kalau tak mau duduk, aku yang berdiri."

Dan mataku yang tak sepenuhnya terfokus karena masih memikirkan keanehan pemuda albino satu ini, dikejutkan oleh adanya gerakan cepat didepanku. Gilbert tiba-tiba berdiri dan mencengkeram kedua lenganku. Aku hanya bisa tersentak. Aku memandang takut-takut padanya. Dan balasannya ialah pandangan tajam tak terkira.

"Dengarkan aku, Eliza," bisiknya pelan, tepat di telingaku, membuatku merinding.

Mulutku terbuka dan tertutup. Hendak mengatakan sepatah kata namun tak sanggup. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya lembali dengan gugup.

"Maafkan aku atas segala kesalahanku, dan aku senang sekali pernah mengenalmu. Maafkan aku, Eliza,"

Oh-oh. Pertanda buruk.

"Aku harus pergi dari Jerman sekarang ini."

Hening

.

.

.

.

"Eh? A-apa?" tanyaku tergagap.

Gilbert membuang muka, "Kubilang, aku harus pergi dari Jerman."

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku lagi. Kini cengkeramannya di lenganku sudah melonggar, dan secara refleks aku mencengkeram bahunya.

"Ada satu hal penting yang harus segera kuurus." katanya pendek. Cengkeramanku makin kuat.

"Kemana?"

"Jepang."

Dan aku langsung merasakan tubuhku lemas seketika. Gilbert menangkapku. Ia lalu mendudukkan tubuhku dan berjongkok di sampingku.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya, "Tapi aku berjanji, setelah kau lulus, kita akan menikah. Semuanya akan serba putih. Ingatlah itu. Putih."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Gilbert menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Aku mengamatinya sejenak, lantas menatap pemiliknya.

"Kau berjanji?"

Gilbert mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Aku berjanji!"

Dan dengan senyuman kecil aku mengaitkan jari kelingkingku sendiri padanya.

"_Ich liebe dich, _Elizabeta." bisik Gilbert seraya mencium keningku.

"_Én is szeretlek_, Gilbert." bisikku pula, lalu menangis dalam pelukannya.

_**Kék **_**(Biru)**

Pagi itu, aku menatap langit tanpa awan yang membentang di atas. Biru. Sangat biru. Aku memejamkan mataku sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Eliza?"

Aku membuka mataku dan berbalik. Gilbert, sambil membawa kopernya, menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Halo, _kedven _Gilbert," kataku sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia memasang wajah normalnya dan bertanya.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Mengantarmu," kataku pelan, "Sebisa mungkin takkan kulewatkan detik-detik terakhirku bersamamu."

Gilbert tersenyum masam. Ia tak suka aku berpikir seakan-akan aku tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Dengar, _mein liebe_," ia menggenggam kedua tanganku, "Aku tak pernah melanggar janjiku, tidak juga kepadamu. Setelah aku pulang nanti, kita akan menikah. Mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk senang.

"Bagus," ia meraih kepalaku dan mencium keningku, "Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu, dan aku akan selalu merindukanmu. Jaga dirimu."

Aku mengangguk sekali lagi, "_Én is szeretlek._"

"_Ich liebe dich auch, mein liebe _Elizabeta."

.

.

.

Aku tertegun. Pesawat yang ditumpangi Gilbert sudah lama mengudara. Setelah melihat arloji, aku berbalik dan menuju kafetaria. Sisa-sisa air mata kuhapus dari wajah.

Dalam perjalananku menuju kafetaria itulah, aku mendengar melodi indah dari suatu ruangan.

_**Indigo **_**(Nila)**

Aku berhenti di depan ruangan itu dan mengintip lewat celah kecil di pintu yang terbuka.

Dan disanalah untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya.

Sosok tegap yang memainkan grand piano dengan jemarinya yang lincah. Matanya tertutup, menampilkan kesan bangsawan. Heran juga. Memangnya di bandara mana lagi disediakan grand piano bagi para pengunjungnya?

Aku terlalu asyik memperhatikan sehingga tak menyadari bahwa celah di pintu itu makin besar karena ku tarik. Tak lama, aku terpeleset dan pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Tubuhku jatuh terjerembab ke depan, dengan wajahku duluan.

Suara piano terhenti. Aku merutuk diriku dalam hati. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia marah? Dasar Elizabeta ceroboh!

Aku mendongak dan buru-buru memperbaiki posisiku. Aku tersenyum minta maaf dan tertawa garing.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja. Habis tadi…"

Tapi ia menjulurkan tangannya, membantuku berdiri. Aku menghentikan tawaku dan menatapnya.

Dan terkejut.

Matanya berwarna violet –tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya nila-. Tatapannya tenang namun bersahabat. Benar-benar aristokrat sejati. Perlahan aku meraih tangannya. Ia membantuku bangkit.

"Ah, maaf." kataku sambil mengibas-ibaskan rokku. Ia hanya menatapku sebentar, lantas tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa. Siapa kau?"

"Elizabeta Hédérvary." kataku seraya tersenyum kecil, "Dan kau?"

"Roderich. Roderich Edelstein."

_**Bíbor**_** (Ungu)**

Sudah enam minggu sejak Gilbert meninggalkanku, dan juga sejak aku mengenal Roderich. Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau ia juga personifikasi negara Austria, dan bersekolah di HetaGakuen sepertiku.

Beberapa hari lagi adalah perayaan kelulusan. Aku sedang mendengarkan sebuah lagu ketika seseorang memencet bel pintu rumahku.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" seruku, lantas menekan tombol pause dan beranjak menuju pintu.

Tak ada siapa-siapa, pikirku begitu aku membuka pintu. Yang ada malah secarik kertas berwarna putih di lantai. Aku memungutnya dan membacanya pelan.

Huruf-hurufnya berwarna hitam, sementara kertas itu berwarna putih, dengan hiasan berupa gambar bunga lily dan mawar (yang juga berwarna putih) di tepiannya. nantinya, karena tema pestanya nanti adalah '_White Romance_'.

Dahiku mengernyit. Putih? Aneh juga. Tapi sepertinya kata 'putih' itu sangat melekat dalam ingatanku. Dimana, ya?

Putih…

Disaat yang sama, Roderich memasuki halaman rumahku. Ia membawa sebuket tulip ungu (Sejujurnya, aku belum pernah melihat tulip ungu). Sambil menggenggam tanganku yang sedikit tersipu, ia berkata.

"_Ich liebe dich__, willst du meine __Freundin sein_?"

Aku terhenyak. Sambil mengatur napas, aku menjawab pelan.

"_Sajnálom__, __nem tudtam. __Várom__, hogy valaki_."

Dan aku merasa iba melihat tatapan sedih dari mata ungu –untuk pertama kalinya kuperhatikan, dan warna matanya ternyata ungu- itu.

Maafkan aku, Roderich.

Aku memang menunggu seseorang.

**Weiß (Putih)**

Bias. Tujuh warna pelangi itu membiaskan satu warna.

Putih.

Spektrum warna. Betapa aku sangat suka memandang pelangi di kala hujan reda. Betapa aku menyukai tiga warna.

Merah dan hijau.

Dan kini, bertambah satu lagi.

Putih.

Merah, hijau, putih. Warna bendera Hungaria saat kini.

.

.

.

Aku memutar tubuhku di depan cermin. Gaun putih selutut dengan hiasan bunga itu tampak pas di tubuhku. Stiletto putih telah bertengger di kakiku. dengan langkah riang, aku menuju ke komplek HetaGakuen, menghadiri perayaan kelulusan.

Perayaan yang akan sepi tanpa Gilbert tersayang.

.

.

.

Aku memasuki ruangan megah bercat putih yang dulunya adalah aula besar HetaGakuen. Dari luar sudah tercium harum bunga lilac, mawar, freesia, dan lainnya. Pita-pita besar dan hiasan berwarna putih digantung di luar. Aku hendak meraih gagang pintu ketika sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

"Eliza!"

Aku terkaget dan berbalik. Ternyata Bella. Gadis Belgia itu mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna putih, dan bandana yang ia kenakan juga berwarna putih. Benar-benar sesuai dengan tema pesta.

"Jangan masuk dulu," katanya riang, "Sekarang, tutup matamu."

Aku terheran-heran namun menurut. Ia menggandengku masuk. Begitu berada di dalam (dengan mata tertutup), bau semerbak bunga-bungaan itu langsung memenuhi indra penciumanku.

"Mawar, freesia, lilac," kataku. Kudengar Bella terkikik.

"Bagus sekali, Eli," katanya, "Yang tidak kau sebut hanya tulip."

Au mendengus. "Bah, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana harumnya tulip tahu!"

"Aku tahu," katanya, "Nah, inilah dia."

Begitu mataku terbuka, tepukan riuh bergemuruh di sepanjang aula. Aku mengusap mata, dan terpekik kecil ketika sebuah buket mawar putih mendarat di pelukan. Beberapa bersiul. Dan aku tahu penyebabnya begitu aku melihat ke depan.

Gilbert. Dengan jas putih. tersenyum miring –senyuman favoritku-. Mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

" _Ich kam nach Hause_, Eliza."

Oh, yeah. Segalanya akan berakhir dengan happy ending. Putih, akhir dari seluruh kisah kehidupanku –maaf, aku salah-.

Maksudku, awal dari segalanya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Fin<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kamus :<p>

_Mein liebe (Deutsch) : _Sayangku.

_Ich liebe dich, _Elizabeta _(Deutsch) _: Aku mencintaimu, Elizabeta.

_Én is szeretlek_, Gilbert _(Magyar) _: Aku mencintaimu, Gilbert.

_Kedven _Gilbert_ (Magyar ):_ Sayangku Gilbert.

_Ich liebe dich auch, mein liebe (__Deutsch__) _: Aku juga mencintaimu, sayangku.

_Ich liebe dich__, willst du meine __Freundin sein (__Deutsch__)_ : Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?

_Sajnálom__, __nem tudtam.__Várom__, hogy valaki (Magyar) _: Maaf, aku tak bisa. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang.

_Ich kam nach Hause_, Eliza _(__Deutsch__) _: Aku pulang, Eliza.


End file.
